Reave Ominosus
Reave Ominosus is an Elite Mage of the Lost Sanctum guild, he is a rather recent addition to the guild, only being a member for six months. What he did before that is a mystery to everyone but him, having not even shared the information with the guild master. Not very many people within the guild even know who he is, there is a rumour amongst the members of the Phantom Fourth Elite, but most people dismiss it as just a rumour. Whilst he is recognised by his fellow Elite mages as very powerful and they respect him professionally, his eccentric, dark, and often sadistic personality him rather unapproachable. despite this he has developed a very good working relationship with Patrick Strewlin, another of the Elite mages. Appearance Reave is always wearing dark clothing, he has dark hair and he normally has dark coloured eyes as well. He is of average hight and build with rather pale skin. he has long fingernails that are all filed down to a sharp point making them triangular in shape. when Reave uses his magic his eyes turn from dark to a vibrant, crimson red colour, the colour of blood. Personality Reave is unpredictable and eccentric, it is always a mystery as to what he will do next and his priorities rarely match up with those of his allies. His sense of humour is enigmatic at best, he will often break out into laughter, and no one will know what he is laughing at, often times he will find a situation funny for reasons even he doesn't fully understand. Reave is very blunt, he will say what he believes regardless as to whether it is appropriate or not, he understands that the things he says can be hurtful or inappropriate but he believes that people deserve to know how things really are, rather than coddle them, feeding them fallacies. Reave can be sadistic, it is not that he outright enjoys hurting people but is curious as to how people will react when hurt in different ways. Reave is aware that his personality makes people umcomfortable, and tries to act more closley to what people classify as normal when with others. History Nothing is known about Reave's past, he avoids the topic like the plague, and deflects any questions regarding it in any way. Synopsis He is one of the main characters in the StClare chronicles, along with StClare and James Witherfore. Magic and Abilities Blood sacrifice magic: Reave Ominosus' magic works on the principle of price. He is capable of very powerful offencive and defencive spells, but beforehand he must pay with his blood, the more he has bled the more powerful his spells become. If he is completely uninjured then he is capable of no magic at all, however as a fight goes on and Reave starts to get hurt he can begin to use magic, and the longer the fight goes on, then generally the more potent his magic becomes. When his magic abilities become available to him (as soon as he starts bleeding) his iris turn blood red. Blood spear: '''A spell that Reave generally likes to start with, he uses his sharpened nails to cut his own palm and send out a spear comprised of blood imbued with powerful magic. '''Blood Raven: '''Reave sends forth a raven made of blood at an opponent, delivering a devastating amount of damage. requires more bleeding than '''Blood spear. Blood Breathe: ''' Reave's spilt blood turns into mist as he breathes it into his body, granting him a large amount of internalised magic power, he can either use this to heal his wounds a bit, or to augment his physical capabilities. Can be used as long as he is bleeding a tiny bit, the more blood he breathes in, the more powerful the effects. '''Blood Exchange: '''Reave places his hand on someones chest, transfering their pain and injuries to him and vise versa. Can be used as long as he is bleeding a tiny bit. '''Blood Body: Reave is capable of turning his body to blood. This negates all physical and magical attacks during the time his body is transformed, and allows him to move around very quickly. Can only be used after having bled a significant amount, more than Blood Raven requires. Blood wings: '''Reave forms wings made out of blood , allowing him to fly. requires the same amount of bleeding as '''Blood Raven. '''Blood storm: '''Reave's most powerful spell, he cunjures up three enormous tornadoes comprised entirely of blood that rip apart and distintergrate anything that they touch, it is powerful enough to obliterate a small town. If Reave is able to cast this spell it means he has lost enough blood to be on the verge of death. The weakness of this magic is self evident, Reave must be bleeding in order for him to use it. He often has to resort to harming himself so that he can fight his opponents.An ideal is to acquire a large amount of superficial cuts during a fight, however if he is internally injured (Broken bone etc) it will not allow him to use his magic. His skin must be broken. It is common for him to be bedridden for days, recovering from his injuries, after a serious fight. '''Hand to hand combat specialist: '''Reave is an expert at hand to hand combat, often relying on it to win his fights so that he does not have to resort to using his magic. he also often uses it in conjunction with '''Blood Breathe '''so that his strenght and speed are augmented. '''Keenly Observant: '''Reave observes everything, he can pick out tiny details that dont fit, or spot flaws in an opponents techneque during a fight. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:StClare Chronicles